logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Microsoft Windows
Windows 1.0 / 2.0 (1985–2001) Windows 3.0 (1990–2001) Windows 3.1-3.1x (1992–2001) Microsoft_Windows_Logo_from_1992_to_2000.png|Alternate version of the logo. This logo was also used in Windows 3.2, and Windows 3.11. Support ended in 2001. Windows 95 (1995–2001) Windows 95 wordmark with logo Support ended in 2001. Windows 98/98 SE (1998–2006) Windows 98 wordmark with logo In May 1999, Microsoft released Windows 98 SE (Second Edition) which fixes bugs and problems from Windows 98. Support ended in 2006. Windows 2000 (2000–2010) Windows 2000 is NT based, not part of the 9x series. It was used both for server computers and regular computers. Support ended in 2010. Windows ME (2000–2006) Windows ME logo.png|Stacked version of the logo. Windows ME was known to be one of the "worst" windows version. It had no new features except for Digital Media and System Restore. Support ended in 2006. Windows XP (2001–2014) In 2001, Microsoft overhauled the Windows logo again giving it much more of a clean feel. The Windows logo was simplified, removing the black borders and squares flowing behind it. The logo was also given a 'plastic' feel to it. It was created to match Windows XP which had a very clean feel. It used the Franklin Gothic Medium font for the text. Windows XP logo.png|Stacked version. Windows XP now has a new look and feel to it, with tons of new features. He was known to be the very longest supported version. Support ended in 2014 - 13 years. Windows Vista (2006–present) Microsoft modified their 2001 logo, getting rid of the plastic feel and changing the font to Segoe. Windows Vista's most notable new features are: New aero design, Sidebar and widgets, Windows Defender, 3D Task switcher, Welcome center, and Games Explorer. Support ends in 2017. Windows 7 (2009–present) Windows 7 kept the same design and logo with Windows Vista, but there is 1 visual change: At the end of the logo, the Windows Vista logo says "Vista" at the end while as the Windows 7 logo says "7" at the end. Windows 7's new features are: Windows snap, redesigned task bar, libraries for documents, audio, videos, etc.; And HomeGroup. Support ends in 2020. Windows 8/8.1 (2012–present) Microsoft overhauled their logo again to fit in with the new Metro design language on Windows 8, which uses one-color designs and a slightly modified Segoe font. This logo was unveiled on Windows 8 Consumer Preview released February 2012. Instead of using the waved windows design, it uses the real window design, with perspective, this logo is done by Wolff Olins. Windows 8's most notable new features are: New Metro design, Touchscreen for the new tablet called "Surface", New Start Menu (Start Screen), Apps, and instead of using the 3D task switcher, it used 2D at the right side of the screen. The original version is known to be the very shortest support version, but counting Windows 8.1 instead of this, Windows 95 and ME had the shortest support versions. Support for Windows 8 ended in 2016. To regain support, users are recommended to upgrade to Windows 8.1 (which can be done in this version without install disc). Windows 8.1 After a year, Microsoft released Windows 8.1 in 2013. This logo has an additional ".1" at the end. This logo is also slightly less bold, giving a smoother feel. Windows 8.1 was an update for Windows 8 with some improvements, and some enhances to the Start Screen. Support for Windows 8.1 ends in 2023. Windows 10 (2015–present) Microsoft officially unveiled the first beta version of Windows 10 on September 30, 2014. The text on the wordmark of the logo was unbolded and the logo itself was made a darker shade of blue. The final version of the operating system was released worldwide on July 29, 2015. Win10pro.png|On some laptops this logo was used in 2016. hpwin10.png|Can be seen on this advertisement. Windows 10's most notable new features are: Holograms for Hololens, Microsoft Edge, New Start Menu, and Cortana. Support ends in 2026. Icons Windows 1.0 - 2.0 (1985–2001) Windows 3.0 (1990–2001) Windows 3.1 - ME (1992–2010) Microsoft_Windows_logo 1992 (Black).svg|Black version Windows logo (Pre-XP) alt. color.svg.png|Alternative version Windows 95 Beta 1.svg|Logo Used In Magazine Spanish 1994-1995 Windows 95 Eraly Logo.svg|Logo Used In Magazine Spanish Final Windows 95 Logo.svg|Oblique version used from 1995-2001 Windows NT 4.0 Logo.svg|Alternative Logo V1 1996-1999 Windows 98 Logo.svg|Alternative V3 1998-2000 Windows 2000 And ME.svg|Logo Used In 2000-2001 Windows Neptune 1999.svg|Logo Was Used In Microsoft Neptune Microsoft_Windows_Compatible Icon.png|Logo Used In Compatibles Versions Windows 2000 - ME (2000–2010) Windows 2000 Logo.svg Windows me Logo.svg Windows XP - 7 (2001–present) Windows logo - 2002–2012 (Multicolored).svg.png hi_res_windows_8_metro_logo_by_lordalpha1-d3l6tuo.png Windows_symbol_2000s (1).png These are the flat versions, with the white version used for Vista beta "Longhorn" in milestone 9 or 10, before the final beta. Windows XP (2001–2014) MCE3.jpg|Windows XP Media Center Icon (Used for Windows XP and Windows XP Media Center Edition) Windows logo - 2005.svg|White version of the logo Windows Vista - 7 (2006–present) winvista-button_rgb.png|Logo inside the blue circle; this is used as the Start button in Windows Vista and Windows 7. File:Logo-loader.PNG|Logo inside the green circle; this is used for the Windows Media Center icon. Windows 8 - 10 (2012–present) Windows_logo's_lines_thinner_2012.png|The logo's lines are thinner. Windows 10 (2015–present) 7497b4a2.svg|The logo's lines are thinner. Other External links *Windows Category:Windows Category:Microsoft Category:1985 Category:1990 Category:1992 Category:2001 Category:2006 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2015 Category:Computer hardware Category:Computer Category:Operating systems